Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of lighting, and, in particular, to an adjustable headlight and its applications. The adjustable headlight can be focused internally without changing an overall length thereof, which enhances the safety of its utilization.
Description of Related Arts
With the change of lifestyle, people pursue more and more outdoor activities and night activities, and therefore use more portable night illumination tools. A headlight, as a lighting tool that frees people's hands, is different from a regular flashlight that when used as a headlight, the user can still use his/her hands to do more things. Therefore, people love the headlight because of its conveniences in utility and use headlight more that makes it an important and indispensable equipment in daily life and work.
The light intensity of a conventional headlight is fixed. As a result, when users need closer distance illumination, they need use a short range headlight, but when users need relatively far distance illumination, they will have to replace the headlight with a long range and wide scope headlight. That is to say that the users can not randomly change the illumination patterns of the headlight as they like, so that a multifunctional illumination performance cannot be provided, which brings great inconvenience to the users. With the continuous development of technology, the headlight is changed, so that it can meet the lighting needs of a variety of circumstances, including making the distance between a light source and a lens be adjustable for changing a focal length of the headlight, allowing the headlight to provide both of the short range illumination and the long range illumination, and enabling the headlight to change the illumination angle of the light source so that the illumination area becomes adjustable, which renders more and more adjustable headlights into the market, to meet people's needs.
However, the way that conventional light adjustable headlight achieves focusing is to selectively adjust the position of the lens relative to the light source, which also typically alters the distance between the top and bottom ends of the headlight and change the length of the headlight. After that, the headlight may no longer be suitable for putting in pockets and become inconvenient to carry. Also, during the use, once the headlight touches any obstacle, its lighting pattern may change or the headlight may be damaged. As a result, the user has to readjust the headlight and waste a lot of time. Especially if the user's hands are busy, this situation will bring the user much inconvenience, affect his work, and even threat his life. This drawback of conventional light adjustable headlight further limits its application and utility. Hence, further improvement for light adjustable headlight is urgently needed so as to better serve people's works and lives.